Lasting Memories
by XxSakuHarunoxX
Summary: After Konoha is destroyed, the villagers get a lending hand from a secret organization that belonged to their own village. As the construction of Konoha begins, so do new loves. Yet all good things must come to an end. Contains OCs
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these Naruto characters. The rest have owners so...NO STEALING!

* * *

><p><strong>Lasting Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of at least a hundred ninja ran towards the rubble of what used to be Konoha. They were all dressed in tight black close fitting clothing. They wore thick soled ninja sandals and wore the leaf village headband around their heads, necks, or waists. They were lead by the three small females. They had their hair pulled back into ponytails and half of their face was covered by black masks.(like kakashi's)<br>"You there stop!" A voice shouted from a few feet in front of the leaders.  
>The moment the three leaders stopped in their tracks the rest of the group came to a halt.<br>"Turn back or we'll be forced to attack you!" The voice shouted.  
>"We're apart of the elite reinforcement group!" The tallest female with long black hair said back.<br>A tall man wearing a tall collared jacket and sunglasses jumped from a tree.  
>"I'm a elite Jonin and I've never heard of you..." said the man.<br>The three females looked at each other. The smallest one with bright red hair and hazel eyes looked at the man and took a few steps towards him. He quickly reached for his kunai.  
>"Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame clan. 32 years of age, 183.5 inches tall..." She said before he cut her off.<br>"How do you know all that?" He asked.  
>"We're a secret back up group that was established by the first Hokage...We were kept in dark so that if the village were ever destroyed it wouldn't be completely," She replied calmly.<br>"Then why are you here?" he questioned.  
>"We were also made to help survivors if anything like this was to happen," She told him.<br>Shibi stared at the three females...He couldn't trust them...A army of about a hundred could easily wipe out what was left of the village. But if they told the truth then they would be a great help to what little ninja was left in the village. He stepped aside. The red haired female nodded and the other two quickly walked over to her and they exchanged some words. They all then began to run to the village once again and the small army followed.

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka was trying to get out of the rubble he was stuck in. He could hear his mother calling for him to hang on while she tried to get out of the slug. He felt two slender arms wrap around his chest and with a bit of difficulty pull him out. He stood up and turned around. He saw a female with long blonde and orange hair and bright blue eyes staring at him...She was wearing a black mask that covered half her face and a tight black short sleeved shirt with fishnet sleeves and a pair of black tights with a black skirt on top. He couldn't stop staring at her.<br>"Kiba!" His mother called as she ran up to him.  
>He turned to look at her then he looked at the female. She was gone. Where had she gone?<br>"Kiba! Are you ok?" Kiba's mother asked.  
>He stared at her and nodded. She looked at him.<br>"Are you sure? Your face is red..." She said as she felt his forehead.  
>"Mom..." He said as he turned away.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji was sitting on some rubble resting for a bit. He was coughing. His throat was unbearably dry so he reached for his water bottle. It wasn't there...He coughed again and winced. It was painful. He put his hand to his throat. Something cold was pressed to his forehead. He looked up and saw a water bottle right in his face. He took it and looked up at the person.<br>A female with long raven black hair stood there. Her dark grey eyes inspected him carefully. She wore a black mask on her face so he couldn't see whole face. She wore tight long sleeved black shirt with tough leather gloves and black tights with a dark blue skirt.  
>"Thank you...," He said as he opened the bottle.<br>He took a swing of the drink. When he looked back up she was gone.

* * *

><p>Shino finally sat down after arriving at the village. The most of the rubbish had already been cleaned up and there was already construction going on. There were multiple people that wore the leaf village head band that he had never seen before and they wore tight fitting black clothing. He stood up. He had to find Kiba and Hinata to see if they were ok. He turned and bumped into something small and soft.<br>"Ow...Sorry!" A female's voice said.  
>He looked down. There stood a small female that had a head full of short bright red hair. She had to be at least fourteen years old. She had pale skin and big bright hazel eyes. She wore a tight fitting black shirt who's sleeves reached her elbows and the rest of the sleeve was fishnet. She also wore black tights with a black skirt on top. As well as a pair of black buckskin gloves.<br>"I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going..." She said as she gave a small laugh and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.  
>"No, forgive me...It was my fault..." Shino replied.<br>"Well...Sorry..." She said as she gave a small bow of apology and then hurried off to a group of ninjas that were dressed like her.  
>They had apparently had been just standing there doing nothing but she put a stop to that.<br>"What are you doing! Get back to work! No slacking or you'll all be on latrine **and** laundry duty when we go back!" She shouted at them.  
>They all lined up side by side and bowed a deep low bow of apology.<br>"Forgive us, Haruno-sempai, forgive us!" They all said in unison.  
>"Go to work..." She sighed.<br>She seemed to be highly stressed for some reason.  
>"Yes, Haruno-sempai, of course!" They said.<br>Then they all ran off to help with construction. Except for one. It was a tall male that had to be at least twenty years of age. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was grinding his teeth and he was glaring at the Haruno-san.  
>"Domouji...Didn't I say go to work?" She said standing her ground.<br>"Yes...but I won't...I told the others that they didn't have to do what you little girls want...Your too young to be higher than us! It all has to be a lie..." He spat.  
>"If it was a lie then why were we appointed to this rank and not you then?" She said not intimidated.<br>"I don't know but I'm older than you! And women were made to satisfy men and to look pretty in a man's arms...You have to do what I want!" He hissed as he grabbed her wrist.  
>Shino quickly came to Haruno-san's side but by that time she had already slapped his hand away and Domouji found himself on the floor. She stood over him and glared down at Domouji. His eyes widened in fear for a second. Shino couldn't see her eyes because her hair curtained her face from view…But from the looks of it her glare might have been impenetrably cold. She smiled.<br>"Go to work..." She said calmly.  
>He quickly got to his feet and went to join the others with construction.<br>"I'm sorry if that worried you..." Saku said as she smiled and scratched the back of her head.  
>"Who are you people?" Shino finally asked.<br>"Well we were a secret back up group for if anything like what had happened happened...but not so secret anymore, I guess..." She said as she sat down on a boulder that hadn't yet been removed.  
>"And that guy has been rebellious ever since we brought him in...He believes that ranking is all about age and gender...If I had been a boy then it wouldn't have been this bad with him...The name's Saku Haruno, ranking elite Jonin..." She said with a smile as she stretched out her hand to shake Shino's.<br>Shino took her hand and shook it. She had a firm grip but her fingertips were as soft as a rose's petals.  
>"Shino Aburame, Chunnin..." He said as they withdrew their hands.<br>She was even higher than he was. And she was younger...No wonder that man had been ticked off. If a girl of fourteen years of age could make it up to elite Jonin in such a short time then he would have to up his game. He may be a year older than her but he was lower rank than she was. She was one of his superiors. She stood up.  
>"Well see you around some time, Shino-san!" She said with a smile.<br>"Haruno-san," He said.  
>She turned and watched her walk away. She was interesting...Most girls wouldn't even talk to him...They found him too creepy...But she had been comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was in the tent with Shizune as Tsunade lay there unconscious. The tent flap opened. In came a familiar red head with three other girls.<br>"Saku!" She said as she stood up and ran to her.  
>Sakura grabbed Saku and looked her over.<br>"Where have you been all these years?" She said.  
>"Well we'll get to that now won't we...We have to talk to Tsunade-sama..." Saku said.<br>"..." Sakura was speechless.  
>"Tsunade-sama is not well..." Shizune said.<br>The three girls walked over to Tsunade. They cringed. There lay not the young looking woman they once knew but a wrinkly old woman.  
>"She's no longer capable of being Hokage is she..." The raven haired girl said.<br>"Sasuke?" Sakura said as she leaned closer to get a good look.  
>The girl looked a lot like Sasuke. The same raven black hair. The same eyes. The same pale skin and smirk.<br>"What?" The girl replied confused.  
>"Ha-ha!" A voice said from behind Shizune.<br>She whipped around.  
>"Naruto? What are you doing in here? I know what your sexy jutsu looks like so get out!" Shizune said as she pushed the yellow and orange haired girl out.<br>Now this girl looked almost exactly like Naruto's sexy jutsu...Only not with the abnormal sized breasts...But they were still bigger than most woman's...  
>"What's with all the commotion?" A voice said as they walked in.<br>It was Kiba. He was stepping in when Shizune pushed a girl into him.  
>"Kiba-san. Please get Naruto out of here please..." She said.<br>He looked down. It was a girl but she did look like Naruto.  
>"Sexy Jutsu again Naruto?" Kiba laughed.<br>"What?" The girl said a bit panicked.  
>"Cut back on the boobs huh?" He said as he poked the 'girl's' boob...Right where her nipple would be.<br>She yelped and slapped him right across the face and shoved him back out the flap.  
>"Naruto what is your problem?" Kiba growled.<br>"I am not my brother!" She shouted as she stormed back into the tent.  
>Saku was there laughing her ass off.<br>"That was a good laugh!" Saku said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
>"Saku what is happening here?" Sakura said.<br>"Well...This is Hina Uchiha...Sasuke and Itachi's little sister...Separated at birth fom her family because our group, Seto, could really use her and she was a sure way to secure the survival of the Uchiha clan when we noticed Itachi Uchiha acting weird..." Saku said as she pointed to the raven haired girl.  
>"And this is Nara Uzumaki...Naruto's twin sister...They thought it was one baby only so when her father, the Fourth Hokage, came and took Naruto, he took him the moment he was born and ran out. But a few seconds later Nara was born and the Third hokage took her and brought her to our group once news of the Hokage's death was brought to him..." Saku said.<br>"Seto? I thought that was a music label..." Shizune questioned.  
>"It's a cover-up...Who would think that Seto, the famous music label, was in fact a secret cover-up for Konoha's secret backup group?" Saku giggled.<br>"Well makes more sense..." Shizune said.  
>"But what about the music?" Sakura asked.<br>"We also train our ninja in music. They then make and sing music and are able to get into clubs and perform and keep an eye out on the bigwigs, you know the head leaders of some of the rouge ninja groups." Saku said as she sat down in a chair and ate a lollipop that was in her side pocket.  
>"But had happened to you Saku? I haven't seen you since I was what? Five? Six? All I remember is Aunt Yamami going crazy when you disappeared…" Sakura asked.<br>Saku grimaced slightly…  
>"She abandoned me….No one in our family wanted me…So the Third hokage came and took me to the Seto group…" She said with a small smile.<br>"What do you mean no one wanted you Saku?" Sakura asked confused.  
>"No one wanted me Sakura….Not Grandma Mia or Grandma Lia…Not your parents…Not our uncles or aunts….No one wanted me in their home because of my Sakigan…" Saku replied.<br>"But Sakigan is just a family legend….It's not real…It can't be…" Sakura laughed lightly.  
>Saku looked at Sakura. Her eyes had changed from hazel to a light red with small black round dots around her pupil…<br>"Sakigan is real Sakura….And you know the curse don't you? Because it enables me to see the future it means that when I die that the last person I saw in a vision of the future will die soon after as well…Nobody in our family was willing to take that risk…" Saku said as she closed her eyes and they returned back to their old hazel color.  
>She smiled at them. Shizune and Sakura looked at each other. What were they going to do with them...Tsunade couldn't do anything with them...Who was going to be the next Hokage and what were they going to do with Seto?<p>

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and the line for dinner was increasing. While the reconstruction of the village was in progress a temporary mess hall was constructed, one for the ninja and one for the villagers.<br>"What's that smell?" Ino said as she sniffed the air.  
>It smelled of spiced meat, rice, and many foods that were unfamiliar to her.<br>"Don't know but I want some of that! The spices are exotic and the herbs smell fantastic! Who was the one who cooked all of this?" Choji said as his stomach growled loudly.  
>"I'm hungry but it's so troublesome waiting in line..." Shikamaru said.<br>"Hey you guys!" Kiba said as him, Shino and Hinata approached to get in line.  
>"S-something smells really good!" Hinata said with a smile.<br>They all waited as the line finally approached the bar. There were multiple plates of different dishes from different regions of all the nations.  
>"I think I'm in heaven! Sweet and Sour Pork from the Land of Tea! Mixed Rice with herbs from the Land of the Mist! Spiced Spicy Beef with Rice that has been simmered in rare oils and spices! And so many more!" Choji said as he saw the plates of food.<br>They all started to pile food on their trays when someone with another dish of food came over to place next to the others. Shino looked up. It was Haruno-san. She was still wearing the same from earlier along with a white apron and her hair tied back and a red bandana tied around her head to keep the stray hairs out of her face.  
>"Oh! Hello Shino-san!" She said with a smile.<br>"Hello..." He said.  
>He was interested in finding out if she had cooked all of this.<br>"Are you the one cooking all of this?" A voice from Shino as he was shoved to the side a bit.  
>Choji squeezed himself between Shino and Hinata.<br>"Sorry guys!" He said as he stared at Saku.  
>"Well yeah. Everyone was busy helping with the building so I took on the job of cooking for the ninjas! It's not the same as cooking for citizens because ninja's require different things in their diets. Such as special oils that'll help with increasing of the chakra, they need more protein, more carbohydrates, and the such," She said with a smile.<br>"But you cooked all of this by yourself?" Choji said.  
>"Suppose it's too much huh?" Saku said as she thought and placed her finger lightly on her bottom lip as she looked at all the plates.<br>"He wants to know because he eats this much in one sitting!" Ino's voice said from ahead of the line.  
>"No! Everyone loves the variety, right Shino?" Choji said as he nudged Shino in the ribs pretty hard.<br>"Oh course..." Shino said as he rubbed his side.  
>"Well, It's nothing really. I really do love to cook. And play nice will you? That hurt Shino-san a bit more than you think!" Saku said as she smiled and laughed and took a empty dish away.<br>Shino glared at Choji.  
>"What?" Choji said with a smirk as he walked over to where Ino and Shikamaru now sat.<br>Why did he feel angry? He shook it off the feeling as best he could and took his tray over to where Kiba and Hinata sat, all the way in the back of the mess hall.  
>Nara and Hina finally got their plates and sat down somewhere in the back of the mess hall after talking with Saku for a bit. They sat down at the end away from the other ninja. All of the Seto ninja had already ate and were off setting up tents to sleep. So there was no one there they knew.<br>"I'm tired..." Nara yawned as she stretched and flung her arms backwards to pop her shoulders.  
>"Offff!" A voice said when it happened.<br>"Not again..." Hina laughed.  
>"What?" Nara said as she turned around.<br>It was the guy from before. He was about a bit taller than her. He wore a leather jacket and black pants. He had brown hair and cat like eyes. He had the red triangles on his cheeks and a big oversized dog next to him. If it weren't for the fact that she basically hated him at the moment...She would have thought he was pretty cute...The dog began to growl.  
>"What? He deserved it anyways..." Nara said to the dog as she turned back around.<br>"Hey!" The guy growled.  
>"What?" Nara said innocently as she turned back around.<br>"What was that for?" He said in an angry tone.  
>"For Sexual Harassment," Nara said as she once again turned back to her food and took a sip of her coffee.<br>"What! I did not sexually harass you! I don't even know you!" he growled then paused, "Wait...Your that girl from earlier..."  
>"Hey...Best you leave before she gets back at you by neutering you dog boy..." Hina said.<br>"What are you guys doing?" A voice said from behind Hina.  
>Hina turned and saw Saku there standing with her own plate.<br>"Your done?" Hina asked.  
>"Yeah...This is about the last few people so I just left the dishes up there for those who get here late," She said as she sat down.<br>"Hey you're that pervert that was flicking Nara's nipple earlier! It was exhilarating watching you two love birds getting to second base at your first encounter…" Saku said with raised eyebrows.  
>"Saku stop talking nonsense!" Nara said as she turned a bright red.<br>"K-Kiba-kun...Best we just leave now..." A dark haired girl with white eyes said.  
>"Just hold on Hinata..."Kiba said.<br>"Kiba..." Shino said as he came over.  
>"Sure thing..." Kiba said as he stormed off.<br>"I'm sorry for my teammate's behavior..." Shino said as he bowed slightly.  
>"It's ok! Nara usually forgets what happened the day before anyways!" Hina said with a smirk.<br>"Hey!" Nara said with a pout.  
>"Best we leave..." Hinata said as she stepped away quietly.<br>"Once again, I'm sorry for Kiba's behavior..." Shino said.  
>"It's ok we said! See you guys tomorrow," Saku said as she waved bye with her fork.<br>Shino just nodded as he walked quickly to catch up with Kiba and Hinata.

* * *

><p>Neji was walking throughout the maze of tents that were set up by the Seto group. Shikamaru had explained everything to him and had been talking with the elders with Shizune. He was there to deliver a message to one of the three leaders of the group.<br>"Excuse me..." He said once he got lost.  
>"Yes?" Said the middle aged man.<br>"Can you tell me where Hina's tent might be?" He asked.  
>"Oh...Our birdie has lovers already?" The man said.<br>"Wait...What?" Neji said.  
>What was this man talking about? A few more men came and started to group up on the 16 year old...<br>"So our little birdie-chan has a little boyfriend now, I hear?" A man in his midtwenties said.  
>"I think I may have the wrong group of tents..." Neji said as he tried to get out of the circle of men around him now.<br>The men began to close in on him...  
>"What's going on here?" A voice said.<br>There stood a small redheaded teenage female.  
>"Well ain't it our little sweetheart, Saku..." Said the man from the beginning.<br>"Oh come on Uncle Ri..." She said with a small smile.  
>"What are you doing?" She said when she saw Neji in their circle.<br>"Nothing..." They all said as they tried to hid him from view.  
>"For the love of God! Hina made out with that guy back in that other village only one time!" She said.<br>"How do you know this ain't a new lover?" Uncle Ri said.  
>"He's carrying a message scroll in his hand. Only that kind of paper is used in the Hokage's or elder's offices. As for the scroll it's made of black jade which is a old rare rock that only has been mined in some of the caves in Konoha's mountain side. So it's only been in the hands of the Hokages. It makes sure that only the person the scroll is addressed to is the one to open it and if someone else tries to it won't budge," She said.<br>"Huh...Well that's why you're the boss..."Uncle Ri said as he backed off and gave her a hug and left.  
>The rest of the men then left Neji alone.<br>"You're the boss..." Neji repeated.  
>"Yeah...Saku Haruno," She said.<br>Neji remembered. She was one of the three leaders.  
>"What about Hina...?" Neji asked.<br>"Hina? She's at the river. So you won't find her here..." Saku said as she helped one of Neji's would have been attackers adjust the top of his tent.  
>"Here..." Neji said as he passed Saku one of the message scrolls.<br>"Why three?" Saku asked.  
>"I'm just delivering..." He said.<br>"For all three of us?" Saku said.  
>"Yes..." Neji replied.<br>"Well here comes Nara and Hina's at the river," Saku said.  
>Neji bumped into Nara later and explained about the scrolls to her and she took her scroll. Neji made it to the river in less than 5 minutes. The river was being used the whole village as a place to take bathes and wash their clothing in. He didn't know where to start...Saku hadn't told him 'where' Hina was at exactly at the river...For all he knew she could be in the bathhouses. The bathhouses had been a quick build and it was behind the river's waterfall. Not even a few second's away from the waterfall was a hot spring. They split the hot spring in half and built a women's side as well as a men's side.<br>He made his way to the hot spring and waited outside as the females came out. He could sense that most were just commoners...Then he felt a strong chakra. He sensed it in a female with long black hair. She had waist long raven black hair, dark grey eyes, and porcelain white skin. She looked a lot like Sasuke Uchiha. She wore a black shirt with fishnet sleeves that were too long. She also wore a dark grey cargo pants and a pair of simple bamboo sandals. He followed her for a bit. She seemed really familiar...Wasn't she the one that had given her water to him? They were making their way through the forest when she disappeared all of a sudden. He felt someone grab him by the throat and pin him up against a tree. The first thing he saw was the Sharingan...  
>"Sasuke?" He said instinctively.<br>Hina inspected the guy before her. He had long soft locks of hair that cascaded down his back. He was pale and had white eyes that were strange to her. He wore white and black robes. She could tell that he was a Hyuuga...But not of the main house...Then he called her by her brother's name...  
>"No..." she said.<br>It was Hina that had him pinned to the tree...She was quick for a 14 year old female ninja...Strong too...  
>"Hina?" He muttered...<br>Her grip on his throat tightened.  
>"How do you know who I am and why are you following me?" She hissed.<br>"Messenger from the elders..." Neji whispered.  
>She dropped him and he immediately went to soothe his throat.<br>"Then why all the sneaking around?" Hina said as she took the scroll and read it.  
>"Just curious...You're an Uchiha..." Neji said as he finally stood up.<br>She didn't say anything. She turned around and once again began her way back to the camping grounds. Neji didn't know what to do...Go away...Stay...Or follow? She stopped.  
>"Are you coming or not?" Hina said as she looked at him.<br>"Why?" Neji said.  
>"The elder's probably need a reply and since security is so tight around them my group's ninjas will have your ninjas a bit edgy I can bet you..." She said as she went back to walking.<br>Neji followed close behind.  
>Hina entered the tent while Neji waited outside. Saku and Nara were already inside waiting for her. Saku put down her scroll.<br>"Danzo's Hokage..." She said.  
>Hina cursed and quickly opened the scroll. Saku was right...Danzo was now hokage and he wanted information on the Seto group.<br>"He cannot gain control over our group..." She whispered.  
>"Lie...Lie like you've never lied before you two...We've been taught to not let him ever get his hands on our group...So don't let it happen," Hina said as she sat down and pulled the paper off the scroll and replaced it with other paper to write her own reply.<br>"But what if he..." Nara began.  
>"Nara...He will not get our group..." Hina interrupted.<br>They all wrote basically the same thing as a reply but in their own words...

_Danzo-sama,  
><em>_Our group are regular ninja that were backup.  
><em>_We were kept secret for the protection of the village,  
><em>_So if the village was ever wiped out...  
><em>_The spirit of the leaf ninjas will live on as we would rebuild the village.  
><em>_We were also made as a helping hand so for what had happened ever happened  
><em>_We would be there to help the village get back on it's feet.  
><em>_If you wish more information on us,  
><em>_Please talk to us personally._

Neji watched as the girl came back out and handed him all three scrolls. She looked a bit angered. Had it been him or had it been the message.  
>"Take these to him..." She said to him.<br>He nodded and turned to leave when she said something else.  
>"Hyuuga...Be careful...Don't trust Danzo...Tell your friends the same...He will be someone that will betray you all..." She said and then returned to the inside of her tent.<br>How had she known he was from the Hyuuga clan? He turned to leave but quickly glanced back at the tent...That girl was a wonder...

* * *

><p>Well that was fun was it not? So see you guys later in the second chapter! w NYA!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And now we return back to the story...To make it easier lets just say this...As we all know in the real Naruto manga...Konoha was destroyed by Pain (Akatsuki Leader)...Well in my story a secret backup group of Konoha that only the Hokages have known of have come to help in building the village back to it's former glory. And now here I will just tell you...Well what happened in the last chapter with our heroines...And no...Not the drug...Drugs make magical purple ponies appear from nowhere and fart out rainbows that will destroy the world...O_o...Kids...Please don't do drugs...Do it for the sake of the little baby elephants...

**Hina:** When we left off with Hina, Neji had just delivered the message and Hina had warned him of Danzo...That he was not to be trusted...And Neji found her interesting…

**Nara:** And Nara...Poor Nara...Getting flicked on the nipple by Kiba just showed she was to have a bad day...And she kinda did...She smacked Kiba by accident during dinner in the temporary mess hall for ninjas and got into a bit of an argument with him.

**Saku:** Saku met Shino when she accidentally bumped into him when ordering some guys to go back to work. She then had a talk with Choji about the dinner she made for all the ninjas in the mess hall and defended Shino when he said nothing when Choji jabbed him in the side. She also helped Neji when he was about to be jumped by some overprotective father like figures of Nara, Saku and Hina when he was trying to deliver some messages.

And that was it...And if you're like 'Wait...When did that happen?' THEN GO BACK AND READ AGAIN...:D Smiley! While you're here still reading this...Have some fun with this little face...

* * *

><p>It was early morning and Kiba was walking Akamaru on their usual trail through the forest when Akamaru stopped and sniffed the air.<p>

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

He sniffed the air. He could smell someone near...They were a female...She smelled slightly of sweet sweat, newly cut grass, and peppermint.

"This smell is oddly familiar..." Kiba muttered.

Akamaru took off running in a different direction. He jumped over a bush and 5 seconds later Kiba heard the female scream. Kiba cursed and ran after Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!" He shouted.

He found Akamaru pinning a familiar female down.

"Nara?" He said.

"Get your mutt off me..." She growled at him.

Akamaru got off instantly. Nara sat up and was brushing herself off.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" Nara snarled.

"What do you mean 'what did I do that for?' I didn't do anything! Akamaru did that of his own accord!" Kiba snarled back.

"Then make sure next time that he doesn't!" Nara hissed.

"He has a mind of his own you know!" Kiba said to her.

"Well you do have at least some control over him do you not?" She said as she finally stomped off.

Kiba scowled at her retreating figure and started back when he stopped…What had she been going here? He looked around the ground and found a basket of herbs…

"Shit…" He cursed.

He knew that these herbs were probably for the wounded…And he had pissed her off and now she wasn't going to get the herbs…

"Now look what you did Akamaru…" Kiba said as he looked in the basket.

He found various herbs in there. There was hyssop, chamomile and plenty of more. He sighed and scratched his head. He sniffed out her scent and found it. He quickly followed her trail before it got cold. He found his way to the camp that the Seto group had set up for themselves. It was surprising as to what he saw there. Everyone was up and awake. Some were playing instruments quietly as they could, some danced, and others were singing. He spotted Nara near a tent all the way at the other end of the camp.

"You gotta be kidding me…" He sighed.

He would have to navigate through the camp without disturbing anyone. He passed a man who was playing the guitar so well he even stopped for a second to listen. He then passed a small girl who played the flute so intricately that he couldn't help, but let his mouth hang open. This girl was probably only eight years old but she played like a maestro! He was surprised when a dancer almost kicked him in the face when doing a flip.

He then even stopped to watch a woman do a dance he had only heard of and seen on TV…Belly dancing…He was hypnotized until he felt a pull on his dance leg. He looked down and saw a small five year old who was constantly wiping his nose.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Stop looking at my mom like that you creep!" The kid said before he punched Kiba in the knee, **HARD**…

"What the f…" He hissed as he soothed his knee and walked away.

He then made it to the other side of the camp when he noticed something. Nara was gone.

"Why me…!" He groaned.

He looked around and stopped. He stared straight at one of the tents. He could hear someone singing in there.

"_I know a place where the grass is really greener…_"The voice sang.

"No! Nara that tone that you use on the word grass is wrong," Saku's voice interrupted.

"How is it supposed to be then? I can't imagine as any other…" She said before a kunai was thrown out of the tent (leaving a large hole in the material of the tent) and sticking itself in the basket.

"Nara! What the hell?" Saku said as she came out of the tent to see what she had hit.

"What the hell?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh! Hey Kiba-san!" Saku said as she retrieved the kunai.

Nara walked out and took the basket from Kiba. She was turning around and was almost back in the tent when…

"Nara…" Saku said with a raised eyebrow…

"What?" Nara said.

"What do you say?" She said as she looked at her.

Nara rolled her eyes.

"It was all his fault I left it behind!" Nara exclaimed.

"Now Nara…Uncle Ri would not approve of this now would he?" She asked her.

Nara sighed in frustration, but she looked at Kiba.

"Thank you for bring back these herbs…" She said as politely as she could.

"Good Nara…" Saku laughed as she went back in the tent, "And fix that hole!"

"Now look what you did…" Nara hissed as she glanced at the hole," It takes forever to fix one of these damn tents…You better scat now because all the males in this camp are overprotective over the females…"

She bobbed her head to the right and he noticed the group of young and older men gathering.

"You need some help, Nara?" One of the older men.

"No thank you, Uncle Ri…" Nara laughed.

Kiba just nodded and left. Once he was out of the camp he found Akamaru waiting for him in the forest.

"This was all your fault…" Kiba said irritably.

* * *

><p>Hina was watching the people wash their clothes in the river. There was a open spot near river where enemies could sneak in though. She was there since everyone else was too busy to guard it. She was settled on a high hidden branch no one could spot her in. The branches casts dark shadows that hid her and she wore dark clothing to blend in better. She wore a black tank top with a long-sleeved fishnet shirts underneath and black cargo pants. She wore a crimson bandana to keep her bangs from her face.<p>

It was about mid-day when her stomach began to grumble. She opened the small lunch that Saku had packed for her. She took out one of the onigiri and ate it. She watched people enter and leave the river and soon everything was quiet. She looked around and no one was in sight. Then she heard people approaching. It was a group of teenagers a bit older than her.

"Come on! No one's in the river! Now's the chance!" Said the one with the bushy eyebrows.

She could sense no chakra from him and that put her on edge a bit. He was really weird looking though…He wore a green jonin vest over tight green spandex.

"Lee…I don't think that's a good idea…" One of the girls said.

She was older than Hina was and she wore a Chinese shirt and dark pants. She wore her brown hair in two buns and she also had bangs.

"I don't get the point in this…" Said a figure as they appeared from the forest.

It was the Hyuuga guy.

"We need to relax! Come on!" Lee said as he threw off the vest and was peeling (no, not taking off or slipping out of…peeling…OH DEAR LORD THE IMAGES!AHHHHHHH!) off his spandex. The girl rolled her eyes and walked off to the hot springs.

"I'll be in the hot springs…" She shouted to the rest.

"W-wait for me!" Said a girl that Hina recognized as Hinata.

"And me!" Said another that she had no idea as to who the hell she was.

She was tall and had long blonde hair and wore purple clothing. Her and Hinata quickly caught up with the other girl.

"Well so now it's just us…" Lee said.

Hina had to look away as he finished peeling off his clothing. She pretend gagged and waited until she heard him jump in the water. She shuddered and even thought about leaving but thought about it…If she left she would leave this spot unprotected and Uncle Ri would shout at her…

"Let's not leave now Hina…Just don't look at the water…" She said to herself as she pressed her back more to the tree.

She fished a small notebook out of her pocket and began to doodle in it while she tried to ignore the splashing of the bushy eye browed freak. _Splash…._Someone else had jumped in…She couldn't help but look…The Hyuuga guy had jumped in at the last second.

Hina had watched them swim around the rest of the afternoon…Well not them exactly…More like him. Hina found that she couldn't help keep her gaze away from the Hyuuga. The water drops glistening on his pale tone body had some effect on her that she couldn't help **but** look. At one point she almost swore that he had seen her somehow…It was impossible…Or maybe it wasn't…There had been a moment when she wanted to see him when he had come back up for air and she had crawled out of the shadows a bit of a better look. She jumped out of the tree when the next sentry came. By that time the Hyuuga and bushy brow guy had left a long time before…

* * *

><p>That's all I have for now on this one X3! I had a marvelous time writing this :D! SO MUCH FUN FUN FUN FUN *twirls away repeating the word fun*<p> 


End file.
